The Culprit
by AnonymousTrick
Summary: Kyuubi tertuduh sebagai pelaku pembunuhan. Itachi menjadi pengawas langsungnya. Bagaimana cara Kyuubi menyakinkan semua orang bahwa bukan dia pelakunya? Ataukah...bagaimana cara ia menutupi agar ia tidak tertangkap? (Summary yang acakadul, aahh, just check the story.) ItaKyuu. Slash SasuNaru. RnR sangat dianjurkan : )


**The Culprit by AnonymousTrick**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: ITAKYUU slight SasuNaru**

**Warn: Yaoi. Don't like just get out, sorry. **

**Rate: Karena adegan kissu sesama jenis serta beberapa kalimat kasar menurut aku nggk pantas dibaca ama anak umur dibawah 13 tahun, maka kuputuskan ratenya adalah M c:**

**Hope**

**You**

**Enjoy**

**It~**

―

Jepang.

Sebuah wilayah yang terkenal dengan ketertiban dan kedisiplinan warganya. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Negara Sakura yang begitu diakui kekuatannya ini? Begitu tangguh hingga bahkan sekalipun tiap saat selalu dihantui oleh gempa yang tak jarang disusul oleh tsunami raksasa, pemerintahannya sama sekali tak goyah apalagi dipandang sebagai sasaran empuk oleh negara-negara saingannya setelah bencana-bencana itu terjadi.

Semua hal tersebut jelas berasal dari ketangguhan hati tiap rakyatnya. Apalagi yang bisa membuat sebuah negara tetap berdiri kokoh jika bukan karena bawahan yang setia dan pemimpin yang tepat? Tapi, yah, betapapun hebatnya seorang pemimpin tetapi jika rakyatnya ngeyel, jelas akan menjadi kartu mati jua. Jadi intinya, bukan hanya pemimpin saja yang patut dielu-elukan diatas kemakmuran negara ini, tapi juga rakyatnya ―rakyatnya yang cerdas.

Okeh, baiklah kita kesampingkan dulu masalah berbau politik itu dan mari membahas 'sang rakyat' secara khusus. Dalam cerita ini kisahnya akan lebih dan lebih dikhususkan lagi, bukan soal rakyat secara umum, akan tetapi tentang _seseorang_. Yap, seseorang…seorang warga yang tinggal di salah satu bagian kota terpadat di negara hebat ini. Tokyo.

"KELUAR KAU DARI SINI, BAJINGAN!"

"SETANN! KAU SETAAAN SIALAN!"

Nampak seorang pria tiba-tiba ditendang keluar dari sebuah rumah di tengah komplek hingga tersungkur diatas aspal dalam kegelapan malam. Sebuah pemandangan yang ―jika saja pada pukul tiga dini hari itu ada cukup banyak orang berlalu lalang di jalan― pasti akan mengundang pandangan miris dan wajah kaget. Sangat kasar pria berambut panjang dan sudah nampak berumur itu didepak dari rumah milik sepasang suami istri beranak dua yang baru saja berteriak keras dari depan pintu rumahnya itu.

Pria berkulit pucat berusia sekitar awal empat puluhan dengan rambut hitam terawat yang tergerai indah sepunggungnya itu mulai membenahi diri, tak ingin lebih dipermalukan lagi, ia pun beranjak dari sana dan bertelanjang kaki meninggalkan rumah yang selama ini menampungnya itu.

Terdengar umpatan kotor dari bibir yang juga pucat itu ketika ia menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Ia beruntung tidak lebih dipermalukan lagi seandainya ia dilempar pada siang hari. Lebih banyak mata yang menyaksikan ini maka ia akan jauh lebih terhina.

Pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan di kedai kopi pribadi milik sang majikan ―yang baru saja membuangnya― kini berakhir.

Kehidupan keras di tengah kota sudah tidak lagi asing baginya. Segala hal terburuk pernah ia coba dan itu jelas terlihat dari bagaimana ia bersikap di rumah sang pemilik kedai akhir-akhir ini ―tempat dimana ia diijinkan tinggal selama bekerja, dan akibat sikap yang tidak pantas ditunjukkan oleh pria 'tua bangka' berwajah ular sepertinya dengan menggoda sang putra bungsu keluarga itu, ia pun mendapat 'tamparan' yang setimpal.

"Heh," tapi nampaknya (pengusiran) itu tidak akan mampu mengakhiri hidupnya begitu saja. Di kota besar seperti Tokyo, pekerjaan sangat mudah melayang…tapi juga tidak sesulit itu mencari yang baru. Selama kau licik…kotor…dan mau melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau butuhkan.

"Benar-benar tidak tau diri…dasar binatang, bisa-bisanya ia tidak menyadari umurnya sendiri! Naruto itu baru enam belas tahun, sementara dia? Cih, dibandingkan pacar dia itu jauh lebih pantas menjadi kakeknya!" umpat Minato ―melempar tubuhnya yang sudah pongah ke atas sofa.

Kushina ikut duduk di sampingnya. Wanita berambut merah indah itu tidak kalah berapi-apinya saat mengetahui bahwa selama ini kebaikan mereka ―memberi pekerjaan dan juga tempat tinggal pada pria bernama Orochimaru itu― akan dibalas seperti ini, pria yang berusia nyaris lima kali lipat dari umur putra bungsu mereka itu akhirnya menunjukkan taringnya ―dengan terang-terangan mengatakan kalau ia akan memacari Naruto dengan wajah pedophilnya itu. Anjing saja tidak akan semenghinakan ini pada majikannya. "Benar-benar ular!" timpal Kushina sekali lagi ―geram.

Semenjak teriakan-teriakan kasar keluar dari mulut orang tuanya, sang korban sendiri ―Naruto― mengunci rapat-rapat kamarnya, takut kalau-kalau Orochimaru ngamuk memasuki kamarnya dan menariknya keluar untuk ikut bersamanya. Dia tidak akan berani membayangkan itu. Sudah cukup hari-hari ia lewati dengan seluruh perhatian dan senyum mesum dari wajah pucat itu diarahkan padanya. Sudah cukup…tidak ada lagi juluran lidah yang menjijikan itu. Tidak lagi…

**~AnonymousTrick~**

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian tersebut, semua kegiatan kembali berjalan dengan semestinya. Kedai kopi keluarga Namikaze masih ramai dan bahkan semakin ramai setelah insiden pemecatan secara kasar pegawai sebelumnya ―si Orochimaru. Rumor pun ―layaknya di salon-salon― menyeruak bagai serbuk bunga di musim semi, sangat cepat dan membuat kedai sederhana itu segera ramai oleh pembicaraan mengenai pegawai sebelumnya yang pernah melayani mereka.

Pembicaran yang paling sengit terjadi pada pelanggan yang sebelumnya pernah berbicara secara langsung dengan pria yang bersangkutan. Segala uneg-uneg yang dulu mereka pendam kini terutarakan terang-terangan di meja tamu.

"Dia pernah mengomentari lipstik _brand_ terkenal yang pernah kupakai tempo hari, idih, lagaknya sok mengerti dengan merek-merek impor saja. Menyebalkan sekali!"

"Iya, masa iya aku dikatai kurang cocok dengan rambut panjang? Enggak pernah ngaca kali ya, tuh orang? Rambutnya udah kayak Rapunzel gitu juga. Mana ada coba orang tua jaman sekarang hidup dengan rambut hitam sepanjang itu? Nyemir mingguan kali, ya tuh kakek."

"Senyumnya juga nyeremin, ah pokoknya aku bersyukur Minato-_san_ akhirnya memecat orang itu!"

"Iya…iya, aku juga setuju!"

Celotehan yang begitu gaduh di beberapa meja dalam kedai yang berada tepat di halaman depan rumah pagi itu rupanya berhasil membangunkan seseorang dari mimpi indahnya di lantai dua ―sang putra sulung pemilik kedai tempat mereka membuat keriuhan.

"Mmngh…wanita…,mereka itu benar-benar tau cara menyaingi kicauan pipit di pagi hari," gumam pemuda delapan belas tahun yang kini tengah menyeret tubuhnya ke kamar mandi di dalam sebuah kamar. Jika ia sudah bangun seperti ini maka nyaris mustahil untuk membuatnya tidur kembali, jadi pilihan satu-satunya adalah segera bergegas untuk mandi dan turun ke bawah.

Awalnya Kyuubi ―sang pemuda yang 'tidur cantiknya' telah diganggu barusan― berpikir kalau kedai itu tidak akan jauh lebih berisik lagi dari ini.

"Kyaaa…!"

"Hyaaa~!"

Tapi rupanya ia salah. Karena seharusnya ia ingat kalau adiknya ―yang akan berangkat sekolah― belum melintasi kedai kopi (yang tepat berada di halaman rumah mereka) itu pagi ini.

"Kyaa…Naru-_chan_, sudah lama tidak melihatmu, kau makin manis saja, deh! Sabtu besok Naru-_chan_ jaga kedai kopi 'kan? Aduh…kangen deh, ngobrol bareng kamu."

"Iya, nih. Naru-chan sibuk mulu, udah lama banget kami enggak melihat Naruto dalam pakaian pelayan…kyaah, kamu beneran makin manis deh!"

"A..ahaha, ma-maaf, aku harus berangkat…permisi!" pemuda pirang enam belas tahun berseragam SMA yang disoraki nampak canggung namun berusaha sopan seperti biasanya.

"Hati-hati di jalan yaaa~!"

"Hati-hati Naru-_chaan_~!"

Sepasang mata bewarna merah rubi nampak memperhatikan dari tangga acara heboh itu berlangsung. Sudah sangat lumrah seh sebenarnya kalau saja sang kakak bangun paginya lebih sering untuk melihat kehebohan harian itu.

"Kyuubi? Kau sudah bangun? Mau sarapan, sayang?" sahut Kushina saat melihat putra sulungnya mematung di tangga dengan tatapan malas ogah-ogahan dan nampak tidak bersahabat 'khas' miliknya itu.

"Hm..," gumam Kyuubi mengiyakan dan lalu menghampiri sang ibu di ruang makan, tidak terlewatkan oleh telinga tajam miliknya ketika sosoknya yang bisa terlihat dari luar itu menarik perhatian para tamu-tamu di luar sana, kemudian bergunjing. Berkata kalau dirinya malas seperti biasa dan juga tak ketinggalan kalimat yang entah berapa ribu kali Kyuubi dengar semejak kedai kopi mereka dibangun, yaitu 'Padahal wajahnya manis enggak kalah sama Naru-_chan_, tapi kok dia tidak pernah mau melayani tamu? Dia 'kan kuliahnya enggak sibuk-sibuk amat.'

"Cih…," Kushina nampak menoleh ketika mendengar putra sulungnya itu berdecih kesal dan segera menoleh pada tamu-tamu di luar sana. Wanita itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saat menyadari apa yang membuat Kyuubi berwajah masam. Lagi-lagi para tamu membanding-bandingkan kedua putranya.

Naruto memang sangat manis dan terlebih lagi luar biasa bersahabat dengan semua orang, karena itulah ia jadi mudah untuk dicintai siapapun. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan sang kakak ―Kyuubi― wajahnya memang manis dan tidak kalah sama sekali dengan si adik, hanya saja…sifatnya itu, sejak kecil pemuda yang surai merahnya agak panjang tersebut memang sama sekali tidak bersahabat pada siapapun. Dia memang cerdas dan bahkan mungkin tergolong jenius, tapi akibat sifat dingin dan kata-kata kasar yang sering dlontarkannya membuat ia dijauhi dan akan berakhir menjadi bahan pergunjingan orang-orang.

"Bisakah televisinya dinyalakan, bu?" seru Kyuubi yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar ocehan tante-tante girang di luar sana.

"Ah, iya…iya." sahut Kushina cepat-cepat menyalakan tivi yang berada di sudut ruang makan.

Wajah pembawa acara berita pagi segera muncul dalam layar besar televisi. Volume suaranya pun Kyuubi perbesar untuk meredam suara-suara tidak penting dari luar sana.

"…_.penembakan yang terjadi tadi malam di sebuah kedai cake yang terletak di tengah kota tersebut diduga telah direncanakan oleh si pelaku. Mayat korban saat ini masih berada di rumah sakit xxx untuk menjalani otopsi lebih lanjut dan sampai saat ini sang pelaku masih dalam pencarian pihak yang berwajib….,"_

"Ya Tuhan! Kyuubi besarkan lagi volumenya!" pekik Kushina ketika layar tivi itu tengah menunjukkan foto korban penembakan yang baru saja diberitakan. "Sayang! Sayang cepat kemari! Lihatlah ini!" teriaknya lagi pada sang suami yang baru saja hendak bergabung untuk sarapan di ruangan itu.

"_Korban bernama Orochimaru, berusia empat puluh tahun dan bertempat tinggal di perfektur xxx…,"_

"Ka-Kapan…?" ujar Minato terbata-bata.

"…semalam…," Kushina menjawab dengan wajah yang masih memancarkan sorot tak percaya di depan televisi.

Kedua suami istri itu benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata melihat pria yang beberapa minggu lalu mereka lempar kini dilaporkan telah meninggal? Tertembak pula…

Ada rasa iba namun juga gembira tidak pada tempatnya dirasakan oleh keduanya saat berita itu berakhir menjadi iklan sabun. Meski wajah mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut senang dan juga ngeri, acara sarapan pagi tetap berlangsung khidmat.

"Apa…kita beritahu Naruto setelah ia pulang?" tanya Minato berusaha bersikap tidak membesar-besarkan masalah itu.

"…tentu." Jawab Kushina terlihat masih syok.

Kyuubi diam. Tidak memberi respon apa-apa mengenai berita barusan. Berusaha cuek pada pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya di meja makan tentang ide untuk memberitahu Naruto soal ini. Ia bukannya tidak tahu menahu soal pria pedophil yang mengincar adiknya itu, ia bahkan jauh lebih dulu mengetahui hal tersebut dibanding siapapun namun memilih tetap diam dan mengamati tingkah laku 'manusai ular' itu sampai hari dimana ia diusir secara kasar dari rumah ini. Tidak bisa Kyuubi pungkiri kalau sebenarnya dia sangat dendam dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan Orochimaru selama ia tinggal dirumah mereka ―berlagak bagai bos, seenaknya memaksa adiknya menemaninya jalan-jalan dan lain-lain, Kyuubi bahkan lebih dari sekedar menyadari kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak puas ketika pria itu hanya diusir begitu saja dari rumah ini tanpa diberi pelajaran. Kelakuannya sudah lebih dari sekedar memuakkan! Apalagi saat Kyuubi mendengar dari para tamu ―yang pernah mengenal Orochimaru jauh sebelum dia bekerja di rumahnya― bahwa pria tua itu punya perilaku yang sangat amat buruk, menggoda anak orang bukan lagi hal yang baru baginya, mabuk-mabukan, penculikan (yang tidak diakuinya karena bersikeras bahwa remaja yang dibawanya pergi ikut bersamanya atas kemauannya sendiri) bahkan sampai pada hal-hal berbau mistis seperti sihir dan guna-guna. Kyuubi merasa orang seperti itu sama sekali tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan baik selama sisa hidupnya dan tiap kali memikirkan itu kepala sang putra sulung Minato dan Kushina itu serasa dicengkram anakonda. Makanya ia tidak ingin berkomentar banyak mengenai berita barusan, karena Kyuubi tau itu hanya akan memperburuk _mood_-nya hari ini.

"Hari ini kau berangkat kuliah jam berapa, Kyuu?" Minato menyela sesaat setelah pembicaraannya selesai dengan Kushina.

Sembari mengunyah ogah-ogahan apel ―pencuci mulut―nya, Kyuubi menyahut, "Sekarang."

"Perlu ayah antar?" tawar Minato.

"Tidak. Aku naik motor saja."

Dengan itu Kyuubi pun bangkit dari meja makan kemudian menyambar tas selempang miliknya dan mencomot helm standar serta jaket coklat dari atas rak sepatu di dekat pintu keluar. Ia segera memasang helm itu dan menutup rapat kaca gelapnya sebelum melintas di dalam kedai kopi, sama sekali ia tidak ingin satu pun melihat ekspresi wajahnya hari ini.

Motor besarnya pun digas keras-keras dan langsung meluncur di jalanan.

Tidak ada yang istimewa di kampus hari ini. Semua pelajaran berlangsung membosankan seperti biasanya dan acara gosip berkelompok pun masih seramai dan sericuh hari-hari biasanya ketika jam istirahat tiba.

Kyuubi nampak memperhatikan dengan bosan ketika teman-teman 'agak' dekatnya sibuk berdiskusi soal sistem pembelajaran di kampus mereka dalam sebuah kelompok kecil.

Yah, di kelas ini semua orang terpencar dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil dan membicarakan tema yang berbeda-beda ―mulai dari _fashion _terbaru, isu nuklir di Rusia, rambut palsu sang kepala rektor hingga tentang anak salah satu dosen yang hobi memelihara 'tomcat'. Meski pandangannya tertuju pada kelompoknya yang tengah membicarakan sistem pembelajaran kampus mereka, tapi Kyuubi nyaris menyimak semua pembicaraan di kelas tersebut. Karena itulah ketika semua orang tiba-tiba diam dan berseru serempak dalam intonasi yang terdengar ditahan ―yang menunjukkan kalau mereka terkejut bareng-bareng, Kyuubi segera sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Selamat siang." Seru sebuah suara tegas yang sangat formal dan berkesan militer dari arah pintu kelas yang dibelakangi oleh Kyuubi. "Apa disini ada yang bernama Namikaze Kyuubi?" tanya suara itu lagi tanpa mengurangi nada suaranya yang kaku.

Bagaikan ada yang memberi perintah ―sontak semua kepala di kelas itu berbalik ke arah satu-satunya pemuda berambut merah agak jingga di kelas tersebut.

Kedua polisi berpakaian lengkap pun juga ikut menatap kearah pandang semua mahasiswa itu tertuju. Baru saja mereka akan mengeluarkan pistol dan borgol sakunya, Kyuubi sudah lebih dulu berdiri dari kursinya dan menyahut.

"Bisakah kalian berjalan duluan di depan?"

Polisi yang lebih muda nampak menatap rekannya meminta penjelasan untuk pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia rangkai dengan kata-kata.

Sementara kedua orang itu masih berdiam di depan pintu kelas, Kyuubi menoleh dan memberi pandangan sinis yang terkesan cuek khas miliknya, "Aku tidak akan kabur, biarkan aku berjalan di belakang kalian sampai di depan." Ujarnya ―menjawab pertanyaan tak terucapkan dari polisi yang lebih muda itu, seolah ia tau tanpa melihat kebelakang. Ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti tersangka dan mendapat perhatian gratis dari seluruh warga kampus besar tempatnya menuntut ilmu itu. "Kalian bisa menembakku jika aku kabur." Kyuubi berusaha menyakinkan dan sepertinya berhasil.

Kedua polisi itu berjalan di depan diikuti dengan santai oleh Kyuubi yang tengah membaca sebuah buku kecil di tangannya. Bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kyuubi tau betul alasan polisi mencarinya. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan pasti mengenai si kakek ular itu. Polisi pasti sedang menyelidiki semua orang yang menurut mereka berpotensi sebagai penembak pria itu semalam.

Kejadiaannya terjadi tepat pada pukul sepuluh malam, setengah jam sebelum toko _cake_ tempat Orochimaru berkerja saat itu akan tutup. Ditambah malam itu hujan tengah turun dengan derasnya hingga membuat kondisi sepi dimenit-menit terakhir sebelum toko tutup semakin sepi. Ketika Orochimaru baru saja akan memindahkan beberapa _cake_ kembali ke dalam dapur seseorang dengan mantel hujan besar memasuki toko dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Sosoknya yang mencolok itu segera menyedot perhatian semua pegawai toko yang hanya berjumlah tiga orang tersebut. Orochimaru ―yang memang pada dasarnya hobi mencari perhatian―segera menghampiri sang tamu yang wajahnya tertutup masker dan mengenakan mantel hujan dengan tundung besar itu, berlagak sok berkuasa namun dengan gaya takut-takut dan hendak menegur sosok yang baru saja datang mengotori lantai toko. Tapi, baru saja dia akan mengeluarkan satu kalimat dari mulutnya, mocong sebuah _hand gun_ segera disodorkan ke dalam rongga mulutnya, dan sebelum semua pegawai berteriak histeris sebuah tembakan tepat ke langit-langit pria tua itu meledak keras.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Tidak ada yang bisa memberi ciri-ciri yang jelas tentang si pelaku selain dia menggunakan mantel hujan besar bewarna hijau _army_ dan menggunakan motor besar dengan merek yang sangat umum di gunakan di Tokyo.

"Kalian harus punya tuduhan kuat untuk menahanku." Kata Kyuubi dengan wajah bosan.

Polisi pengintrogasi berbadan tambul di balik meja dengan laptop _apple_ yang menghalangi pandangan itu terlihat bermuka mati rasa. Tidak menerima dan pura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan pemuda di dihadapannya itu.

"Kalau kalian tidak punya tuduhan yang logis untuk menjelaskan alasan kenapa pantatku harus berlama-lama duduk di kursi anyaman bambu ―yang teksturnya lebih mirip dengan sendal rematik― ini, sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Tukas Kyuubi lalu berdiri dari kursinya namun kedua bahunya segera didorong kebawah oleh kedua polisi yang tadi membawanya hingga pantatnya kembali harus duduk di kursi. "Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang kalian tunggu? Kenapa kalian tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sejak tadi dan hanya memasang wajah papan begitu?!"

"Aku." Sahut sebuah suara dari belakang ―menjawab pertanyaan kegusaran dari Kyuubi. Kyuubi tidak perlu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang bergitu baik menjawab pertanyaannya, karena orang tersebut segera berjalan dan berdiri tepat disamping petugas gemuk dengan wajah mati rasa yang ada di hadapannya.

Salah satu petugas yang mengapit Kyuubi juga terlihat ikut-ikutan berdiri di sebelah kiri dari tubuh pria gemuk itu ―seolah memberi kesan bahwa dirinya juga akan berperan penting dalam pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya.

"Namikaze Kyuubi, benar?" si pria gemuk akhirnya berbicara, membuat Kyuubi kini percaya bahwa orang terbut tidaklah bisu atau pun tuli.

"Anak buahmu tidak mungkin menyeretku untuk bertatapan dengan punggung_ apple_ milikmu ini jika semua orang di kelas tadi tidak menatap kearahku ketika mereka menyebut nama Namikaze Kyuubi dengan lantangnya." Jawab Kyuubi sinis, namun wajah jengahnya tidak begitu nampak oleh si penanya akibat layar laptop yang kebesaran mengalangi di tengah-tengah meja.

"Jawab dengan benar!"

"…"

Terbatuk sebentar sebagai intermezo ketika Kyuubi tidak ingin memberi jawaban yang diinginkannya, si pria tua itu melirik ke kiri.

Pria cungkring yang mendapat lirikan 'maut' tersebut segera ikut-ikutan berdehem intermezo sebelum berbicara ―nampak merapikan kemeja, mempersiapkan dirinya, seperti seseorang yang akan memamerkan hasil presentasi kebanggaan pertamanya di depan seluruh rekan kerjanya.

Melahap waktu selama lima belas menit, pria itu menjelaskan alasan mengapa Kyuubi diseret ke kantor polisi. Kyuubi mendengarkan dengan wajah yang sangat amat bosan, seolah semua penjelasan itu terdengar seperti opera seriosa nenek-nenek yang maksa buat nyanyi dan hanya karena alasan 'menghormati'-lah orang-orang mau tetap mendengarkan tanpa menginterupsi.

"Kalian tidak bisa menangkapku dengan alasan konyol begitu!" pekik Kyuubi ketika penjelasan yang membosankannya sangat mengerikan itu selesai.

"Dari orang-orang yang terkait dengan si korban dan memiliki mantel hujan bewarna hijau _army_ serta motor besar dengan merek yang sesuai dengan yang dikatakan para saksi, hanya kau sajalah yang paling memenuhi kriteria tersebut! Terlebih lagi informan kami berkata bahwa keluargamu pernah bersiteru dengan sang korban beberapa minggu sebelumnya."

"Kalian tetap tidak bisa menuduhku hanya dengan itu!"

"Tentu saja bisa!"

"Ini konyol! Kalian ini bodoh atau apa? Memangnya di Jepang cuma aku yang memiliki mantel dan motor seperti itu? Aku yakin ada ratusan diluar sana yang cocok dengan semua ciri itu!"

"Memang benar ada banyak yang memiliki ciri itu, tapi dari orang-orang yang mengenal dan pernah berurusan dengan korban, kau lah yang paling mendekati. Terlebih keluargamu baru saja bermasalah dengannya, bukan?"

"Omong kosong." Tandas Kyuubi masih tak mau kalah, "Kau pikir…orang brengsek seperti dia hanya menyusahkan sebagian orang saja? Kau tidak tau saja sebanyak apa orang yang telah dirugikan olehnya. Aku jamin, ada sangat banyak pihak yang membenci mahluk kotor itu di luar sana. Kalian tidak bisa menuduhku begitu saja hanya karena aku memiliki mantel dan motor yang _fucking shit _ bisa didapatkan semua orang untuk dijadikan alibi!" geraman kekesalan dan penuh amarah dari pemuda Uzumaki itu langsung mendapat bogem mentah tepat diwajah oleh aparat kurus yang merasa terhina hingga ia tersungkur di lantai marmer yang dingin.

"Ebisu! Hentikan itu!" lerai salah satu rekan tim introgasi menarik tubuh kurus si polisi yang sudah naik darah tersebut sebelum ia memberi tendangan pada Kyuubi yang masih tersungkur di lantai.

"Lepaskan aku Itachi! Anak ini harus diberi pelajaran! Paling tidak dia harus tau apa itu sopan santun pada orang yang lebih dewasa!"

"Dewasa? Heh, jangan membuatku tertawa geli. Pukulan yang baru saja kau layangkan justru membuatmu semakin ketahuan sangat kekanak-kanakan!" Hina Kyuubi sembari meludahi lantai dengan darah dari gusinya yang terluka.

"KAU―"

"Sudah cukup! Kau diamlah dan berhenti mengubris kata-katanya jika tidak ingin semakin dipermalukan, Ebisu,"

Si polisi kurus itu akhirnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan mengambil kursi lalu duduk di tempatnya semula, emosinya sudah tidak bisa membuat ia diijinkan untuk melanjutkan introgasi sehingga pria gemuk di balik meja kini menyerahkan bagian itu pada pria di sebelah kanannya ―Itachi.

"Bagaimana kau menjelaskan ketidakberadaanmu di rumah pada malam kejadian itu terjadi?" Itachi melanjutkan pertanyaan.

Kyuubi terdiam sesaat, terlihat ia masih menghayati rasa nyut-nyutan di sudut bibirnya yang robek sebelum ia menjawab, "Dari dulu aku memang punya kebiasaan berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan tiap malam mengendarai motorku saat pikiranku sedang kosong, kau bisa menanyakan itu pada _teman-temanku_, mereka tau betul soal kebiasaanku yang satu itu."

Itachi segera tersenyum seolah mendapat satu poin pendukung untuk membenarkan hipotesanya. "Begitu? Bukankah itu cukup memberatkan posisimu sekarang?"

"Heh? Aku bilang 'berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan', itu artinya aku tidak turun dari motorku sama sekali."

"Kami tidak bisa percaya begitu saja untuk hal-hal yang tidak memiliki bukti. Memangnya siapa yang bersamamu malam itu yang bisa menjadi saksi kalau kau memang tidak turun dari motor selama _berjalan-jalan_?" pancing pemuda tampan dengan garis wajah itu.

"Aku akui kalau aku tidak punya bukti untuk yang satu itu." ungkap Kyuubi.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau aku bilang alasanmu membunuh Orochimaru adalah karena kau sangat dendam dengan pria yang telah mempermainkan adikmu itu? Kau ini tipe pendendam bukan? Aku sudah memastikan itu dari _teman-temanmu_."

Kyuubi menatap tajam pada sepasang _onyx_ dari polisi bernama Itachi yang kini tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan di hadapannya itu. "Aku juga tidak akan mengelak untuk yang satu itu, tapi maaf saja tuan, kalian tau sendiri bahwa semua itu tidak cukup untuk memenjarakanku." Tandasnya dengan penekanan.

"Hoo..," Itachi berusaha memancing lagi. "Jadi kau sudah mengakui perbuatanmu dan tinggal menunggu kami mengumpulkan bukti kuat untuk benar-benar menjeratmu, begitu?"

"Cih…," Kyuubi berdecak sinis sembari melempar wajah, "Karena percuma saja jika aku membela diri, kalian tetap akan menuduhku, kan?" Katanya, "Tapi, asal kalian tau saja, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja untuk mempertahankan kalau aku tidak bersalah. Dan selama aku tidak bersalah, bisa kupastikan kalian tidak akan bisa membuatku melangkah masuk satu milimeter pun ke dalam jeruji besi busuk kalian."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Terserah."

**~AnonymousTrick~**

Kyuubi baru pulang dari kantor pusat kepolisian setelah makan malam dan segera disambut oleh seluruh anggota keluarganya yang khawatir.

Polisi juga telah mengintrogasi mereka satu per satu sebelum memutuskan untuk menjemput Kyuubi dari kampusnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang? Ya Tuhan, mereka memukulmu?!" seru Kushina nyaris panik ketika mendapati putranya yang baru saja pulang terlihat dalam keadaan terluka.

"Nii-chan!" Naruto terlihat menghampiri sang kakak dengan wajah yang tak kalah khawatirnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kyuubi berusaha menenangkan. "Hanya saja mulai hari ini aku berada di bawah pengawasan polisi. Entah kekacauan apalagi yang akan mereka buat untuk menghebohkan kampus."

Kushina terlihat menghela nafas pelan berusaha menenangkan kepanikannya ketika melihat putra sulungnya terlihat tidak begitu resah akan apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Yah, itulah Kyuubi, meski ia kadang seperti orang yang tidak bisa menahan amarah dan semerawutan, tapi jika berada dalam situasi yang akan membuat keluarganya panik, maka ia akan menjadi sosok yang paling tenang seperti ayahnya.

"Ya sudah…kau pasti sangat lelah, ibu sudah menyediakan makanan. Kita makan dulu, ya. Setelah itu kau istirahat."

~AnonymousTrick~

Pukul delapan pagi Kyuubi bangun dari pulau kapuk miliknya dengan rubi yang membelalak. Serasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya, ia pun bangkit dan menyambar jam waker di samping ranjangnya guna mempelototi angka delapan tak berdosa yang ditunjuk lurus oleh jarum kecil di balik kaca jam.

Suara bising dengan frekuensi besar dan acak ini tidak seharusnya ada pada pukul delapan pagi! Tamu kedai kopi paling hanya sekitar tujuh hingga sepuluh orang jam segini. Terlebih Naruto bahkan masih belum berangkat sekolah dan melewati kafe, jadi tidak mungkin kehebohan yang lebih sering Kyuubi sebut sebagai kerusuhan itu adalah ulah Naruto.

Buru-buru ia melompat dan mencomot kain hangat berbentuk kimono untuk dipakaianya menghadapi udara dingin di luar kamarnya dan mulai menuruni tangga sembari mengikat tali kimono dari bahan wol melilit pinggangnya itu.

"Kaa-san! Tou! Naruto?" panggilnya sambil terus menuruni anak tangga. Dan ketika kaki putih persis kulit sang ibu itu mencapai anak tangga terakhir, si pemuda berambut merah semerawutan sontak berhenti. Pandangannya tertuju pada meja makan di ujung sana. Tempat dimana ketiga orang yang dipanggilnya tadi tengah menyantap sarapan sambil berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sepertinya juga sedang melahap roti panggang selai _strawberry_ buatan Kushina.

Rambut hitam dari sang tamu membuat Kyuubi segera berkesimpulan bahwa tamu mereka ini bukanlah anggota keluarga yang sedang berkunjung, keluarganya tidak punya sanak berambut hitam.

Lalu? Who the hell is he? Siapa tamu yang datangnya terlalu kepagian ini?

"Kyuubi? Kau suudah bangun rupanya." sahut Minato lebih dulu. Wajahnya nampak tenang ketimbang sang istri dan putra bungsunya yang duduk di kedua sisinya.

Dahi Kyuubi mengerut tak suka melihat ekspresi sang ibu yang terlalu datar untuk seorang Uzumaki dan juga raut wajah sang adik yang terlihat lebih jujur dalam keadaan tak tenang.

Dengan wajah masam khas pagi hari miliknya Kyuubi hendak menegur kasar sang tanu kepagian itu ketika ia terpaksa harus terpaku kembali di tempat saat sang tamu berambut kuncir panjang itu akhirnya berbalik menunjukkan wajahnya. Wajah tampàn dengan dua garis di antara hidung dan pipi itu tersenyum dan membuat jeritan para tamu kian membahana di balik pintu ruang depan.

"KAU?!"

"Selamat pagi."

"Aku tidak sama sekali tidak dikonfirmasi kalau pengawasan polisi juga termasuk mengajaknya sarapan pagi." dengus si uzumaki jabrik merah dengan wajah termasam yang ia punya. Memandang hina pada dua garis keriput milik pria di hadapannya.

"Dia petugas yang membantu papa di jalan waktu itu. Petugas yang tou-san ceritakan sudah menolong menghadapi pemungutan liar dari petugas lampu merah yang korup." sahut Minato.

"Cih. Apa yang dilakukan seorang _Detektif Inspektur_ di jalanan?" ketus Kyuubi.

"Wah, jadi dia bukan polisi lalu lintas?" Minato agak terkejut, sementara Sang petugas sendiri tersenyum penuh makna ―namun terkesan meledek menurut pandangan Kyuubi.

"Aku kagum kau bisa mengetahui pangkatku, tuan Namikaze." Sang inspektur angkat bicara.

Kyuubi mendengus sinis, "Aku tidak buta. ID Card yang kau gantungkan di lehermu kemarin lebih dari cukup jelas terbaca ketika partner ababilmu menghajarku hingga kau harus melangkah mendekat untuk melerainya."

Petugas itu kembali tersenyum dengan cara yang unik. Seperti hendak tertawa namun hanya terdengar seperti mendengus singkat.

"Aku tidak suka caramu tertawa. Apa yang dilakukan seorang berpangkat sepertimu di rumahku? Jangan bilang kalau aku adalah tersangka terkuat hingga seorang DI (Detektif Inspektur) dipilih untuk menjadi pengawasku."

"Oh, tidak, tidak...bukan seperti itu, jangan terlalu besar kepala, tidak..," sela si raven. "Kami hanya, yah, agak sedikit kekurangan anggota saat ini dan aku kebetulan punya waktu cukup luang. Jadi yah...karena aku yakin kau tidak ingin diawasi oleh 'partner ababil'ku yang kemarin itu, maka aku pun mengusulkan diri untuk menjadi petugas yang mengawasi Anda, Kyuubi Namikaze."

"Aku tau saat seseorang berbohong,"

"Uchiha Itachi. Detektif Inspektur Itachi," sela pemuda tampan itu mengacuhkan Kyuubi dan berbalik untuk bersalaman dengan Minato. "Maaf sudah membuat Anda salah paham, tuan." Katanya dengan tersenyum.

Itachi terlihat hendak menghibur Kushina yang masih kaku dan Naruto yang masih takut ketika Kyuubi menahannya dan menarik pundak bidang miliknya hingga berbalik menghadap si merah.

"Kau lebih pendek dari yang kukira." Celetuk petugas bemantel coklat itu ketika berbalik dan hanya bisa menatap ubun-ubun Kyuubi jika ia tidak menunduk sedikit.

"Aku keberatan dengan pengawasan di rumah seperti ini. Ini melanggar privasi. Keluargaku merasa tidak aman dan tertekan dengan kehadiran polisi yang seenaknya berlalu lalang di dalam rumah kami." Tukas si putra sulung sinis.

"Kalau saja ini adalah kasus pembunuhan biasa, aku mungkin bisa menuruti permintaan Anda."

"…apa maksudmu?"

"Orochimaru…, adalah orang yang paling dicari oleh _debt collector_ di seluruh Tokyo. Semua penagih hutang ini bisa kukatakan sangat murka kepada si pembunuhnya sekarang. Kau tau…yang ingin kukatakan adalah, siapapun pembunuh pria berkulit pucat ini,…dia dalam masalah besar. Tidak hanya diincar oleh polisi, namun juga oleh para mafia licik." Tutur pemuda bermanik _onyx_ dengan intonasi pelan dan dalam. Seolah ingin Kyuubi meresapi tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya barusan.

"Aku bukan pembunuhnya. Untuk apa aku takut?"

"Belum ada yang tau siapa pembunuhnya, begitu pula para mafia itu. Mereka bisa saja mendatangi satu per satu tersangka dan melakukan hal yang tidak ingin pernah kau inginkan terjadi padamu. Karena itulah mengapa tiap tersangka harus diawasi khusus." Kata Itachi, didekatkannya sedikit wajahnya ke arah Kyuubi, "Kau seharusnya merasa beruntung seorang DI menjadi pengawasmu."

Kyuubi membalas sinis, "_Hell I care._"

"_Your welcome_. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan jika aku menginap sesekali di kamarmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***TeBeCe***

**Sebenarnya pengen buat oneshot tapi pasti bakalan panjang. Erm, dan aku tidak suka yang panjang-panjang #bletak**

**Mungkin bakalan jadi beberapa chapter. Nggk banyak-banyak kok. Don't worry.**

**Ini dari kisah nyata! Percayalah! Percayalaaahhhhh…! #dilempar lembing**

**Uhuk, sebagian dari kisah nyata sebagian manipulasi.**

**Terima kasih arigatou buat yang udah baca. Mohon kritikan saran dan masukannya ya :3 **

**Suka tak suka review sajalah # .**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
